OFADM: Operation Archer Status Report 30/08/578AER
DIRECTED TO: FLEET ADMIRAL; CHANCELLOR; IMPERIAL OFFICE; SEC. OF DEFENCE; MILITARY PRESS ASSOCIATION ' '''Issued by: Commander J. Floris; Commander H. von Stiglitz. ' '''Issued in year: 578AER; on date: 30 August Classification: Intended recipients and those deemed fit to read by said recipients. SUBJECT: RESULTS OF OPERATION ARCHER MESSAGE: Be please to report the Honourable Fleet Admiral, the Lord de Villeneuve, of the succesful results of Operation Archer. These are the stealth-hunter groups and the enemy vessels they were assigned to. *Group Y-1: Project 23-class battleship Gangut *Group Y-2: Project 23-class battleship Kirov *Group Y-3: Revolutsiya-class battleship Kommuna *Group Y-4: Revolutsiya-class battleship Admiral Ushakov *Group Y-5: Project 23-class battleship Liepāja *Group Y-6: Project 23-class battleship Vannosiya *Group Y-7: Sverdlov-class heavy cruiser Marat *Group Y-8: Sverdlov-class heavy cruiser Ordzhonikidze *Group Y-9: Sverdlov-class heavy cruiser Andrei Pervozvanny *Group Y-10: Red-class aircraft carrier Comrade M. Stalus Group Y-1: At the time of the assault, Gangut was engaged in exercises, and hence was not at her normal mooring. Y-1's attack was abondened, athough this was due to mechanical and navigation porblems which forced Group Y-1 to go back to Port Katharina. Group Y-2: This group was commanded by Lieutenand Henty Henty-Creer, disappeared with her crew during Operation Archer. She is believe to have been sunk by a direct hit from one of Kirov's four-inch guns before the crew had a chance to place her charges. Group Y-3: This group managed to drop it's charges underneath Kommuna, but were unable to make good their escape as they were observed and attacked. Both craft were abandoned and six crew survived to be captured. Kommuna was heavily damaged. While not in danger of sinking, she took over 2,000 tons of water and suffered significant damage to the bow, the fuel oil tanks, shell plating, the bulkheads, turbo-generatos, steam lines, power cables, turrets and the two ship's two floatplanes. The damage is expected to render Kommuna unavailable for at least a year. Commanders Lt. Donald Cameron and Lt. Basil Place are recommended for decoration for their bravery. Group Y-4: The attack on Admiral Ushakov was by far the most succesful, with the battleship being sunk by the surprise depth charge explosions placed by the submarines. As they escaped, Submarines Y-4A (nicknamed Platypus), was sunk by the enemy but it's crew managed to escape by boarding it's fellow stealth-hunter submarine Y-4B. Group Y-5: Liepāja too was sunk by the group, but Group Y-5 was taken down by nearby unexpected warships that attacked the submarines. The survivors of Y-5 either drowned or were taken prisoner. Group Y-6: Vannosiya was lightly damaged by the depth charges, particularly the turbo-generators which have drastically reduced it's mobility and rendered it unusable for offensives and flexible operations for atleast 9 months. Group Y-7: Marat was sunk by Group Y-7 while it was being refueled by an oil tanker, causing it to explode and damaging the oil-tanker in the process. Both submarines of Group Y-7 were however hunt down by enemy vessels and sunk, no survivors are reported so far. Group Y-8: Ordzhonikidze and an accompaying unaccounted for escort-destroyer on a convoy raid managed to destroy both submarines with negligible damage to the heavy cruiser. Group Y-9: Andrei Pervozvanny, similiarly to Kommuna, was heavily damaged by the group's depth charges. Both submarines succesfully escaped north towards Shiha. Group Y-10: What may be the most impactful result of Operation Archer was the damaging of the aircraft carrier Comrade Maxim Stalus. Although the carrier wasn'tt sunk by Group-Y-10, it was heavily damage, and the explosion caused all 80 aircraft on it's platform fall off and be destroyed. Comrade M. Stalus is expected to be disabled for at least year with the recorded damages. OFFICE OF THE FLEET ADMIRAL The message within contains confidential details which are not to be shared outside of sender list and those en-detailed Category:Historical Battles